


A Thousand Times Yes

by Athetos



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, based off a tiktok trend from ages ago, could be seen as an alternative scene from I Thought I Wanted This, proposal, they're so in love. what else is there to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athetos/pseuds/Athetos
Summary: Adora and Glimmer decide to take on a  "How well do you know your partner?" gift-giving challenge, and all goes well - after all, they know each other better than they know themselves.  But they're both nervous about handing over their last presents.  What gift could possibly have them both so worked up?
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 18





	A Thousand Times Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drafted as a scene in I Thought I Wanted This, but it failed to be as emotionally impactful as I had hoped it would be. I decided to scrap it, but since I still liked the writing, I figured I'd post it separately as a oneshot.
> 
> And yes, ITIWT is still being worked on - there's just been a lot of hectic things going on in my personal life, so progress has been a lot slower than I had expected it would be. But I'm working hard to hopefully have the final chapter posted before too awfully long. Thank you for the support as always, and please don't give up on the fic!

The “how well do you know your partner?” challenge had seemed simple enough. All you had to do was go into town, and find five things - something your partner would love to eat, something they’d love to drink, something in their favorite color, something that reminded you of them, and lastly, something for the two of you to do together. It was easy - on their trip to Thaymor, Adora knew _exactly_ what to get Glimmer. She knew her better than she knew herself, at this point. 

But when it came time to actually sit down, and hand over their gifts, Adora was overcome with a wave of fear. Bow had _told_ her this was a good idea, and Bow was usually trustworthy when it came to romantic gestures. Sure, he could be a bit _too_ cheesy sometimes, but when he gasped and brought his hand to his mouth when Adora told him her plan, Adora _knew_ she had struck gold. But… What if the timing was all wrong? What if Glimmer expected something… different? She was a queen, after all. Was her plan too pedestrian, too mundane, too _ordinary?_

It didn’t matter. It was too late to back out now, with Glimmer sitting in the chair opposite her in their bedroom, nervously running her fingers through her hair, a shy smile gracing her face. It was rare, and rather endearing, to see her girlfriend so uncharacteristically antsy. Glimmer’s anxiety paradoxically managed to help quell Adora’s own, her bouncing knee stilling to a stop, as she reached out to hold her lover’s hands between her own. “I love you, Glim. You mean the world to me,” she said, rubbing her palms reassuringly.

Some of the tension left the shorter woman’s body, her smile growing as her shoulders relaxed. “I love you too, ‘Dora. To the moon and back.” Leaning forward, they sealed the distance between them, melting into a long and much-needed kiss. They smiled against each other’s mouths, giggling, before pulling away, and finally getting down to business.

“Okay,” Adora started, clearing her throat, “The first item on the list was ‘something you would love to eat.’”

Both women reached into the bags by their side, carefully combing through the contents to find the right gift. Adora didn’t have to look far; she had put the container at the top, to avoid spilling the delicacy everywhere, and ruining her carefully formulated plan. It was a thick slice of strawberry shortcake, fluffy layers of golden cake sandwiched between hearty dollops of cream and topped with sugar-dusted half-strawberries. She placed it on the table at the same time Glimmer set down a jar of homemade seedless blackberry jam, the jelly a deliciously dark purple. 

“Yes!” Adora exclaimed, reaching for the jar to read the label - _Thaymor’s Finest, Pyra’s Preserves._ It was no secret that the blonde had a penchant for sweet things, especially jellies, which she’d smear on just about any type of bread or dessert handed to her. Meanwhile, Glimmer’s eyes had expanded to the size of tiny full moons, already anticipating eating the rich cake later that evening. 

“You know me so well, baby,” Glimmer said, pulling the container closer with one hand, and squeezing Adora’s fingers with the other. Adora squeezed back, hoping that she wasn’t blushing too hard. 

Now that the first of the gifts had been exchanged, the last bit of Adora’s anxiety left her system, leaving behind a wave of warmth and unconditional love for the angel sitting across from her.

“Next,” Glimmer said, rummaging through her bag again, “Is something you would love to drink.”

Adora easily reached into her pack and pulled out a box of tea pouches, the writing on the outside promising a number of different flavors, ranging from chamomile and jasmine to herbal concoctions Adora had never even heard of, let alone was able to pronounce. While she wasn’t a huge tea drinker herself, Glimmer (like all the other members of the royal family) consumed it in large quantities, often starting and ending the day with the bitter and earthy drinks. Glimmer’s gift was much more palatable - a bottle of the fizzy fruit mixture that the locals called ‘pop’, this one yellow and emblazoned with a logo of a lemon. Her teeth already hurt just from watching bubbles float to the top of the bottle, but the taste would be more than worth it.

“I don’t think you’ve tried that flavor yet,” Glimmer explained, before her gaze flicked to the tea Adora had produced. “Oh! Is that Keemun?” She took the box and examined the writing, smiling with every word she read. 

Adora pulled the pop closer to her, her curiosity piqued, and started to unscrew the cap. 

“Wait, Adora, that was shook up in the bag, don’t - “

It was too late; before Adora had even processed what her girlfriend was saying, she had already twisted the top off, and a fountain of lemony froth shot into the air, spilling over her fingers and dripping onto her pants and jacket. “Oh, _shit.”_

Glimmer, fortunately, was a lot quicker than her, and was able to teleport to the bathroom and back again with fistfuls of paper towels. Adora gratefully took them from her, dabbing at her stained clothes and sticky fingers, slightly embarrassed. “My bad…”

Glimmer shook her head, laughing. “You goof,” she said, brushing her girlfriends bangs out of her eyes and kissing her forehead. “Maybe wait until _after_ to have some, starlight.”

“That’s a good idea,” Adora answered, giggling as she screwed the cap back on to the drink, and set it aside. Still sitting, she pressed her face into Glimmer’s chest, wrapping her arms tightly around the queen. She sighed contentedly as Glimmer ran her fingers through her hair, pressing feather-light kisses to the top of her head. 

After embracing for several long moments, soaking up each other’s warmth, Glimmer retreated back to her seat, eager to continue the exchange. “Okay, something in your favorite color.”

Adora was excited for this one; she had managed to find a deep purple blanket, decorated with white crescent moons and speckles of stars. It was impossibly soft and warm, and Adora knew it would come in handy during the coming winter nights. It was folded and wrapped up in lilac ribbons, a glittery bow in the middle to hold them in place. She presented it proudly to Glimmer, and gasped when she saw her own gift - a large hardcover book, dark red with light pink writing, titled _The Constellations of The First Ones._ While Glimmer happily hugged the blanket, Adora flipped through the pages, catching glimpses of patterns of stars and diagrams of the moons. She had been enamored with the stars ever since she had her first ‘memories’ of them, back before Etheria had been plunged into silent darkness, and now that they had finally returned to their rightful place in space, her curiosity had become a soothing hobby.

“We both got something with space themes,” Glimmer said. “What are the chances of that?” Her eyes were glittering as she placed the blanket in her lap, stroking the downy material. 

“This is amazing, Glim, how did you even find this?” Adora reverently set the book on the floor beside her, excited to pour over it’s contents later.

Glimmer winked. “A queen has her ways.” 

Only two gifts left to give. “Almost done. Something that reminds you of the other.” There was only one item left in her bag. Taking a deep breath, she pulled it out - a miniature owl, with pastel blue and pink feathers, perched on a pedestal shaped like a tree stump. Adora had picked it solely because it reminded her of the owl she had won Glimmer a couple years ago, on their first ‘date’, and had since been slowly curating a collection of owl-themed memorabilia, as a tribute to their love. Glimmer’s gift brought a grin to her face - a sheathed knife, the pommel studded with red and purple jewels, and the blade sharp and serrated. 

Of course Glimmer thought a knife was a romantic gift; there was a reason Adora was so head over heels in love with her, after all.

Adora admired the edge of the blade, catching her reflection in the steel. “I love it… Now I can finally stop using the Sword of Protection to slice bread for the jam you got me.”

Glimmer, who had been cooing over the owl figurine, smirked. “Well, it _is_ a legendary sword; what’s the point in sullying the blade with anything other than the blood of your enemies?” 

Time for the last gift. Neither seemed to want to go first.

“I’ll go last,” Adora said, shifting awkwardly in her seat.

“No, you go first, I insist,” Glimmer answered immediately.

“I really think you should go first.” 

“I want to go last.”

“Okay.” Taking a deep breath, Adora slipped her hand into her jacket pocket, nervously thumbing the box inside. “Something that we should do together.”

Before she could coward out, Adora pulled the jewelry box from her coat, and held it in front of her. Glimmer’s eyes widened instantly, her body freezing. Standing up, Adora walked around the table, reached her girlfriend, and got down on one knee. She opened the box, revealing an elegant silver ring inlaid with an understated but brilliant amethyst, wings etched into the band on either side.

“Glimmer, I love you. I have always loved you, and I’ll never stop loving you. I can’t imagine a life without your light. You’re my angel. I promise, I will do everything in my power to keep you happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and the entirety of the eternity that follows. You’re the only person I could ever want, or need. Glimmer, will you marry me?”

The queen was crying, her hand covering her mouth as tears streamed down her face. “Adora, you beat me to it.” Without waiting for a reaction, Glimmer reached into her pocket and pulled out a similarly sized jewelry box - and opened it to show off one of her mother’s earrings, the silver moondrop sitting proudly. 

_“Glim,”_ Adora choked out, her vision blurry through her tears, her heart pounding inside her chest.

“Of course I’ll marry you, Adora, _a thousand times_ yes,” Glimmer bawled, falling out of her chair to throw her arms around her now-fiance’s neck, smothering her in wet kisses. Sobbing, the two of them collapsed in on each other, chanting “I love you” as fervently as if it was a prayer, losing themselves in the supernova of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment or kudos!


End file.
